Villain's Story
by xStarryyAngellx
Summary: Just a rushed story that I made up for LA  language arts ...I WILL edit later... OCxItachi ONESHOT


"Come forward," the dark figure said. A tall, purple-haired woman stepped into the light. "You think you can take on this mission?" he asked. "Hai," the woman replied. "I will send someone out every month to various meeting spots, in which they will tell you when you meet. If you miss one of these meetings, we'll consider you missing and attack Konoha, got it?" She nodded. "Good, good, because I think you are the only one suitable for the job. Isn't that right, Nijiko?" She inwardly smirked, bowed her head and answered, "Hai, Pein-sama," and left the room. He smirked.

O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O

Bursting in the door, a ninja with a mask on frantically called, "Tsunade-sama!" "Huh, what?" the hokage jerked up from her desk, drool all over her papers "We've found someone who collapsed just outside of the village gates, quickly! Their injuries are–" But the hokage herself was already gone in a poof of smoke.

O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O

She gasped for breath, drawing it in slowly and then summoned her chakra to her hands. As the ANBU team surrounding her watched her, entranced. She healed her _injuries_ and left no trace of a scar. In 5 minutes flat. That was faster than the apprentice under the hokage! She heard a poof as a tall, young, blonde and busty woman appeared in front of her. And as the ANBU swarmed to tell the hokage what the girl did, she faked fainting out of blood loss. _'This is too easy' _she thought before succumbing to the blackness taking over her vision.

O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O

_6 months later_

She glowed, she was so happy! Itachi had just asked her out to the moon festival! He was _perfect_. She sighed, a smile on her features. She remembered when she first met him, and him her.

_Flashback_

_She woke up a week later from her self-induced sleep in a room with black walls, and a bed covered in comforters. Groggy, she rubbed her eyes as an onyx-haired man entered her vision. "Are you feeling alright?" she nodded, still too sleepy to give a verbal answer. "Good. You're at the Uchiha compound, and I'm Itachi Uchiha, one of the ANBU if you were wondering." Just then a little boy, no more than 8 years old ran into the room, started talking really fast to Itachi and then turned his eyes to where she was. He went up to her and said, "Don't hog all of Onii-san's time, got it?" Jealousy was clearly written on his face._

_She laughed, clearly surprising the boy, who blushed, pouted, and turned his head away, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes. "I won't," she promised._

_End flashback_

Shaking her head she chuckled, she sure had grown fond of Sasuke; the little cutie. She grinned. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a brown hawk circling the sky a few miles east of Konoha. That was Akatsuki's signal hawk, and meeting place. '_Crap!'_ She thought. She had totally forgotten about the meeting tonight. They were going to discuss battle tactics. She didn't feel like going, but if she didn't go, she'd be classified as a traitor, wouldn't get away scot-free, and Konoha would be in danger.

Oh yeah, she was still on the mission. But it's safe to say that her feelings have changed drastically over the 6 months she spent with Itachi and his family. At first, she did plan to spy on Konoha, but in the end, her mind had changed. Courtesy of Itachi of course. And whether she would admit it or not, but she had slowly fallen in love with him. She planned to make things rite in the end.

O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O

_Later_

As Itachi and her walked down the street, she tried to think of a plan that would get her out of her current situation. After trying a few foods and playing a few games (in which he won prizes for her), she started groaning, and bent over. He looked concerned. "Sorry 'Tachi, I guess I should go home first. We'll do this night next time." But as she moved to leave, a squad of ANBU appeared and surrounded her at all sides. Including Itachi. Bewildered, she asked them what they were doing. They all just snarled at her and called her liar, and traitor. Knowing that they knew, she dropped the act, but before she could perform a jutsu to get away, they bound her with chakra ropes and teleported to the hokage's office. While the ANBU captain spoke with Tsunade, she thought hard on who was with them. _'Wait…so Itachi's in this too?'_ She looked up and searched for him. Her eyes found his in the midst of the room. But the pain and betrayal that flashed momentarily in his eyes went unnoticed when she was pulled away and thrown in a cell.

She couldn't believe it, but it was the truth. Itachi had purposely asked her out today for that….not for any other reason…so that meant that he didn't have any feelings at all..._ 'But whatever it is, I'll do anything for him, even if I need to give up my life.'_ Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O O.o.O.O.o.O

_2 days later_

Leaning up against the wall of her cell, she listened to a pair of ANBU talk about the latest news in town when suddenly a loud explosion could be heard and felt. Her head snapped up. Big explosions. That could only mean one thing. The Akatsuki were done waiting, and were attacking. At least she saved enough chakra to break the cell wall. She gathered chakra in her hand and smashed it through the brick wall, blowing it into smithereens. Seeing smoke east to where she was standing, she ran in that direction. When she arrived at the location, she saw that all the other members had been disposed of except for the leader, Pein, who was currently fighting Itachi 1-on-1.

Quickly falling into a thinking position, she thought about what she could do. Seeing as there was no other choice and time was running out before Itachi tired out, she decided on her jutsu and performed all but the last seal. Then, seeing Pein feint a kick, throw a punch, and draw his katana all at once, too fast for Itachi, she saw her chance and moved fast and blocked the punch with her arm and finished the last seal of her jutsu. *squelch* went the katana when it drove through her chest. She turned her head towards Itachi, who was staring at her wide-eyed. Making sure Pein was dead, she gave one last weak smile to him before the heat in her chest became too much for her to bear. The world felt dizzy and she fell to her knees as her vision became hazy. The last thing she saw or heard was his face, and him shaking her, calling her name.

Then, there was darkness.


End file.
